Christmas at the Cabin
by EmsSpencer-Giles
Summary: A short seasonal Christmas story, set not long after 'Apostle of Death'  Season 3


Christmas at the Cabin

* * *

Matt sat in his office, trying to work but not wanting to or putting much effort into it. Shrugging he finally put his pen down that he had been fiddling with and went out to listen to the secretaries chat and laugh about their plans for the Christmas holiday.

"Where's C.J today Chris?"

"She's in court, Matt; I thought you were going to be there…"

"Oh Crikey she is witnessing against Revd. Mercer…..when is she scheduled to be on the stand?" Matt asked grabbing his jacket

"Not until this afternoon, she had a check-up with her consultant physician and surgeon"

"Thanks Chris, can you get a message to her that I'm on my way"

C.J sat waiting to be called onto the stand. Facing Mercer had filled her with apprehension and dread, even as a lawyer herself. With those thoughts, her mind began to drift back two months ago to the day she was shot down as Matt had described 'in cold blood'. Walking back to Matt with a sample of Peg's blood and hopefully the crucial evidence but in that split second she felt something hit her, the impact likened to being hit by a car; the pain tearing through her and her world growing grey and foggy. The following two days had become a blur interspersed with bouts of searing pain, with Matt holding her hand and talking her through and urging her to hold on. She recalled Mercer forcing them so be moved and the driver shouting at Matt to quieten her, refusing her further morphine or other pain killers. And then gradually her world went black, until she eventually came round four or maybe it was five days later lying in hospital, unable to recall how she got there. Slouched in a chair close to her side, refusing to give up on her, Matt slept. And now here she was, in court about to give evidence. Wincing with the lingering ache she absently rubbed her wound, having just been told by her physician that he was pleased with the progress. After four weeks recuperation in Hawaii, she had come back to resume life again….until now. Wincing again and closing her eyes, she didn't see Matt standing in front of her, concern written all over his face.

"C.J…."

"Oh hi….." C.J replied wearily rubbing her side

"C.J hon are you in pain still?" he asked her gently, as he couched to be at her eye level

"At times, but I'm not going to let Mercer get away with this, I'm going testify Matt" C.J responded determined "it's just tiring, like a constant but dull ache"

Placing his hand gently on her cheek he smiled softly and nodded "Ok….and then when this over we're gonna call it a day and head off to the cabin for the Christmas holiday, where you're going to rest…..deal?"

"That's a deal…..but I haven't sorted presents yet…." C.J replied with a nervous smile

"That doesn't matter C.J we can just enjoy each other's company for a few days over the holiday" Matt reassured her.

"Parsons….Miss C.J Parsons….please come to court room three" a court officer called out

"I guess that's me then…" C.J responded getting up wincing again as she did so

"I want the doctor to take another look, you shouldn't be in this much pain still; did you tell him that you're still finding it painful?"

Shaking her head C.J replied "No, I never got round to it …..or rather I forgot"

"C.J. please would you let me arrange another appointment, I don't like seeing you in this pain especially as we are heading off for Christmas…."

"Yes I guess it might be wise"

Holding her shoulders gently but firmly he affirmed his faith in her "Ok I'll get this sorted with Chris's help and then come back into the court room, Mercer isn't as strong as he was, he isn't as intimidating so don't worry counsellor. You'll be fine, you're strong and capable"

Matt kissed her and then left to find a phone, C.J quietly headed towards the court room taking in a deep breath as she approached the doors.

"Chris it's me Matt, could you do me a favour….could you contact C.J's doctor and re-schedule another appointment…"

"Sure Matt….is she Ok, is everything Ok?" Chris asked concerned

"I'm not happy, she is wincing with pain a lot and it's been eight weeks now, something isn't quite right. I think the doctor needs to take another look"

"Ok I'll sort that now and leave a message with the court concierge"

"Thanks Chris…I appreciate it. I better go and support her as she testifies"

"Wish her all the best from me won't you" Chris urged

Matt walked back to the courtroom and as he did so his mind went back to the moment he watched on helplessly as C.J fell, as he took cover himself. Eventually crawling over to her side he gasped as he saw the pool of blood by her side and her face pale and her lips beginning to turn blue. He shut his eyes as he recalled the fear and sense of uselessness as C.J began to fade, replaced by anger when they dragged him away from her, with him shouting "You're gonna leave her there to bleed to death…?"

The hours and days that followed as they desperately tried to keep her alive whilst she began to fade away only helped to feed the sense of hopelessness and fear that he was about to lose the best friend he could ever wish for. Matt knew she was special but those days cemented that knowledge and when they finally escaped there were more anxious days while they waited for her to pull through the surgery, the blood poisoning and infection that had set in. Four weeks later they finally allowed her to go home under strict order to rest for a further four weeks. Having arranged for C.J to be flown to Hawaii for the four weeks and teased her about work being sent over, he decided he would join her and watch over her.

She looked up as Matt crept into the court room and took a seat directly behind the team of lawyers prosecuting Mercer. He saw her look nervously towards him and smiled to re-instil the confidence that had evidently begun to ebb as the defence attorney begun his cross examining. Numerous times the chief prosecutor stood and called "Objection" followed by the argument and each time thankfully, the judge agreed, repeating "Sustained…." never once overruling him. After two intense hours the judge called for a break and asked C.J how she was coping. All the time Mercer sat still with a small smug smile that made Matt want to jump over the barrier and knock him senseless for what he had done to her. By late afternoon C.J's time on the witness stand came to a close and she walked away and towards Matt utterly exhausted and barely able to put one foot in front of the other. Matt got up and gently took her arm to support her as she left the court room. Outside she began to shake and sat down on the nearest bench she could find and then burst into tears as the whole experience suddenly overwhelmed her and she felt trapped once again in the lighthouse powerless to move. Matt took her in his arms stroking her hair and back to comfort her

"C'mon lets go, the doctor has said for you to come back this afternoon so he can take another look. Chris managed to get the appointment for you" Matt gently whispered.

Nodding quietly she wiped the tears and stood up with Matt's help, once again wincing with the pain. Matt placed his arm around her shoulder and they left together in companiable silence until they reached the hospital.

"C.J hi, I wish you had told me about this earlier today; but from what I hear, I'm guessing you had other things on your mind" her physician said smiling "Can you hop back onto the bed and we'll take another look….."

After gently prodding the area where the bullet had hit her, he sighed

"I think we should get a CAT scan, it's probably scar tissue and we may have to gently relieve entangled tissue, but let's check"

"More surgery" C.J quietly exclaimed

"Possibly ….yes, I'm sorry but let's see what the scan says ok"

An hour later and back in the physician's consulting room, they received the news that C.J would require minor surgery to relieve some entangled scar tissue that was slowly ripping apart causing the pain.

"The team are here and we could do it now…where are you planning to be over the holiday C.J?" he asked her gently.

Looking at Matt and then back to her doctor she replied "About two or so hours from the city up in the mountains…."

"I plan to fly up there in the helicopter so if there were any complications we could get her back really quickly….but it's quiet and she can get a lot of rest up there" Matt interjected.

"OK then that's fine…how do you feel C.J….the surgery will take about three maybe four hours at the most…..I would like to see this done sooner than later. I'd like to prevent any potential internal bleeding while I can"

Biting her lower lip in hesitation she looked at Matt for reassurance who nodded back "I'll be right here C.J. I'll wait for you"

"But I haven't got presents sorted for Roy and Will and only part of yours….." C.J whispered

"C.J our Christmas presents aren't important but your health is especially to me, Roy and Will. We can postpone presents till another day and have a belated Christmas if you like so that you can also give, if that makes you feel happier, but it really doesn't matter, but I do understand it matters to you. None of us could want for anything other than to have you with us for Christmas" Matt responded gently rubbing her back.

After nodding her agreement C.J turned to her doctor and agreed to go ahead on the understanding he would release her tomorrow.

After surgery prep was completed C.J said a tearful goodbye to Matt having admitted she was once again scared. Stroking her hair off her forehead to soothe her he replied "I know sweetheart but he's the best and he will sort this once and for all. Then you are going to rest solidly for four weeks no argument….no discussion and most certainly no debate counsellor. I think you may have come back too soon and we need to rectify it. We underestimated the severity of this bullet shot wound and you are paying the price with this pain. Before you know it you'll be at the cabin and resting up".

Nodding she began to drift off as the anaesthetic began to work, soon Matt was kissing her goodbye before watching her being wheeled into the theatre. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around

"She's gonna be fine cous, you know she will" Will said with a smile "Thought you might like some company, Dad is going to be along later"

Embracing one another Matt said his thanks and they went to find seats in the visitor lounge decorated for Christmas.

"Feels weird to be here waiting knowing she isn't in life and death surgery like the past, knowing this is to fix something rather than save her" Matt said quietly to Will "She's worried about not having presents for everyone so we might delay pressies until the new year of that's ok?"

"Sure but she doesn't need to buy us anything….."

"C'mon Will however much we all say that we know that if it were us we'd be saying the same thing" Matt implored with a small chuckle

"Yeah I guess so…." Will responded "Dad said she had to testify today in court….for what though"

"The so called Revd. Mercer; the one who had her shot" Matt replied cynically and then softened "I was called and testified earlier this week as did the junior doctor who helped save her life" Matt continued.

"Gotcha…so how on earth do you plan to keep her still and rested over the holiday…..I'm intrigued" Will chuckled

"To be honest she is shattered so the first week I doubt we'll get much bother….the second week could be interesting…..as for the third and fourth week….well let's see shall we. Let the games commence!" Matt laughed back "But in all seriousness though….. She has to rest…..she really does, to prevent the muscle tissue getting entangled again"

"I'm looking forward to this quiet family Christmas really am. Listen is anything Dad I can usefully do to get the cabin ready, we could go on ahead and get stuff sorted"

"You know that would be great, there is a chez lounge is C.J's room there, if you could bring that down to the lounge area C.J can lie on that and sleep as and when. Just means she won't feel like an invalid so much. The food is all ordered, it just needs to be picked up from the general store in the town five miles away….."

"Leave it with me and Dad, Matt you focus on getting C.J up there"

"Will that's great, thank you..."

Three hours later the surgeon arrived with a smile and said all had gone well and smoothly and that C.J was being taken through to recovery where Matt could see her.

"Go on I'll wait here" Will said with a smile

C.J. drifted in and out still under the anaesthetic but smiled when she finally recognised Matt's face smiling down at her "Told you it wouldn't take long. Doctor is happy for you to leave tomorrow and we can head up to the cabin for Christmas" Matt said with a smile.

The following day after being released; Matt took her back to her house and helped her pack for the holiday. C.J just gave directions and watched on amused as Matt packed her clothes totally at ease, but laughing along with her when it came to packing her lingerie and personal items.

Later on Christmas Eve, they were both packed and ready to go, saying their goodbyes over mulled wine with all the office staff and giving the gifts Matt had readied as always on behalf of them both. Matt had always been generous both with the gifts and the handsome Christmas bonuses but always argued that had all worked so hard and it was the least he could offer as a way of thanks. Setting off to the cabin C.J smiled and said "I'm ready for Christmas now, the pain has finally subsided….thank you"

"Hey you're welcome. It's gonna be a great Christmas, Roy and Will went on ahead to collect the food and get the rooms ready".

On arrival at the cabin Roy came out to meet them and helped C.J out and into the cabin whilst Matt shut down the helicopter. The warmth of the cabin greeted them and soon they were all sat down for the first of many meals together, the Christmas tree all lit up and the log fire warm and welcoming.

"Well it's been quite a year an eventful one for sure" Matt said smiling "But happy Christmas Will, Happy Christmas Uncle Roy and a very happy Christmas to you my dearest and closest friend C.J". Cupping his hands around her face he kissed her gently on the mouth and said "I love you very much, you're so very special to me….thank you for being you"


End file.
